Dead Horse
by Gabinos
Summary: 18 Contém violência/abuso físico e psicológico, consumo de drogas, álcool, personagens homofóbicos. Kanon deu o golpe que mudou sua vida, mas viver de farra às custas do matrimônio teria um preço.


**Bater em um cavalo morto: insistir inutilmente em algo, bater na mesma tecla, repetir a mesma porcaria esperando um resultado diferente.**

Kanon não aguentava mais ficar em casa com a gravidíssima Thetis. Tudo doía naquela mulher, menos a língua, para o infortúnio do homem. Tentava abstrair aquela presença irritante com sua cerveja enquanto assistia o jogo de beisebol no grande televisor da sala. Em seu casamento, as coisas eram ruins ou eram boas, sem meio termo. Praticamente não precisava fazer nada para ser o provedor do lar, pois o sogro não deixava que Thetis sentisse falta de luxo algum que ele pudesse proporcionar, mas tinha a pressão de comparecer como marido.

Pelo menos dessa vez o bebê tinha aguentado até o 8º mês de gestação, transformando a esposa de aparência esquelética no que parecia uma batatinha: redonda com palitos espetados. Lado bom: os comentários sobre sua "semente fraca" haviam cessado. Lado ruim: a greve de sexo por conta da gravidez.

O grego administrava a fazenda somente como um passatempo, pois quem fazia o trabalho sério obviamente não era ele. Passava a maior parte de seus dias tratando os cavalos por hobby, apostando dinheiro que não era dele em corridas ou exagerando as histórias da época de marinheiro com algum empregado. Era entediante, mas da última vez que soubera de seu irmão, este ainda era um estivador. Kanon era um patrão. "Ponto pra mim", pensava quando lembrava de Saga.

Todo o conforto do qual desfrutava vinha com um preço: a esposa. Ela era linda, desejada por outros homens, mas teve o azar de se apaixonar justo por um merda como Kanon. E ele aproveitou a oportunidade. Conseguiu enganá-la e por um filho em seu ventre na primeira oportunidade. Foi obrigado a casar e a ir com ela para a América, pois a vergonha cairia sobre a família Solo se a herdeira, impura, permanecesse na Grécia. Kanon estava no auge de seus 20 anos. O corpo de Thetis não era forte o suficiente para segurar a criança, a perdendo em um aborto espontâneo durante a viagem de navio para a nova casa, enquanto o marido a traía em outra cabine com uma garota da tripulação.

Os quase 15 anos ao lado dela, usufruindo de um conforto que não merecia cobraram seu preço. Todo o dano psicológico que havia causado àquela mulher se voltava contra ele. Cada vez mais amargurada, sofrida, danificada e Kanon não tinha para onde correr. Thetis precisava sobreviver pelo menos a Julian, o sogro, ou o ex-marinheiro não teria mais um prato de comida sequer. Contudo, não era só a vida da esposa que estava se esvaindo. Fascinado pela vida que poderia ter se conseguisse dar o golpe do baú, nunca tinha pensado que haveria um lado ruim.

Era um estrangeiro em um país que exaltava o patriotismo. Os empregados da fazenda eram as pessoas com quem interagia, forçadamente, pois nenhum deles tinha respeito por aquele homem, apenas precisavam do emprego. Na tentativa de se tornar menos estranho, acabava forçando a situação: todas suas camisas tinham estampa xadrez, suas calças eram apertadas nas coxas, com cintos largos para segurá-las e um arsenal caríssimo de botas de couro ocupava espaço demais em seu closet. Os chapéus tinham uma função além de protegê-lo do sol: disfarçar suas feições gregas. O sotaque era puxado pro caipirês, tentando disfarçar o inglês europeu que aprendera vivendo nas docas desde adolescente.

Kanon massageou os pés inchados de Thetis durante os últimos minutos do jogo. Não se importava em fazer esse tipo de coisa se ela ficasse de boca calada, mas não colocava empenho nem vontade nenhuma, o que se fazia óbvio para a esposa resignada. Logo que o placar foi anunciado, ele se levantou e foi tomar banho, vestindo uma das roupas caricatas de fazendeiro americano. Thetis tentou questioná-lo e pedir para que ficasse, mas "um homem precisa de um bar, mulher. Não restrinja minha macheza" a calou. Fora isso, ela tinha acompanhantes, não podia usar a desculpa de que estava em mais uma gravidez de risco e ficaria sozinha. Julian fazia questão de que a filha tivesse quem a protegesse trabalhando ali, pois sabia que o genro não valia o ar que respirava.

Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e foi até sua camionete F-150, modelo 1985 ,enquanto acendia um cigarro. "Pelo menos não sou um estivador", pensou, gargalhando consigo mesmo. Odiava o chato do irmão, assim como odiava tudo na vida, especialmente depois de ir parar naquele país cretino. Para sua sanidade, esforçava-se em usufruir do que tinha "conquistado".

Quando começou com as "escapadas" passava até semanas fora, em outros estados, cidades mais afastadas e coisas assim, mas agora ele estava pouco se fodendo, não tinha mais a paciência de anos atrás para dirigir por tantas horas e enfrentar suas ressacas homéricas com a mulher despejando reclamações em seus ouvidos. Thetis era chata mas não era burra, ela sabia muito bem o que o cretino aprontava.

Kanon ainda tinha sua beleza, embora já não fosse tão fácil assim engambelar garotas novas e bonitas como as que ele preferia. Algumas vezes recorria até mesmo a prostitutas, caso não achasse algo do seu interesse nos bares onde ia. Mas também não se importava. Era o dinheiro do sogro que usava para pagá-las e isso de certo modo o deixava feliz.

Era uma viagem de aproximadamente 17 quilômetros da fazenda Solo, em Lawrence, até Indianapolis. Dessa vez ia tentar um bar onde nunca tinha ido, na capital do estado, que ele raramente frequentava. Geralmente se abstinha a lugares mais tradicionais, mas ficou sabendo desse boteco relativamente novo perto da Indiana-Purdue University. Um lugar próximo a dormitórios geralmente rendia algumas universitárias gostosas, meninas do interior loucas para se livrarem do estereótipo de virgens caipiras, como diziam os predadores dessas mulheres. Entrou no estabelecimento, cauteloso, era uma noite agitada e ele não pretendia chamar muita atenção. Sentou-se ao bar e pediu uma cerveja, apoiando o chapéu na perna, levantando as mangas de sua camisa xadrez e tentando parecer à vontade.

Em uma das mesas de sinuca, à sua frente, alguns garotos de fraternidade apostavam suas mesadas em cerveja. Kanon achava muito engraçado ter saído da Grécia e ido parar em um lugar onde pessoas tinham orgulho de vestir jaquetas com letras gregas aleatórias. Reconheceu dois atletas da universidade: o loiro com jaqueta da Alpha Pi Alpha, Dubhe e o moreno com casaco da Delta Chi: Megrez. As meninas mais bonitinhas com certeza se atirariam para aqueles dois, mas Kanon atacaria alguma novata, visto que eram tímidas demais para tentarem a sorte com os garotos populares.

O bar ficava mais cheio e o grego já estava na sua terceira garrafa. Acendeu um cigarro, se recostando no balcão e esperando que os ânimos ficassem mais exaltados — ou alcoolizados — antes de começar sua seleção. Além de tudo, a noite estava a recém começando. Percebeu que, em uma das mesas de sinuca mais afastadas, havia um bando de garotos com roupas apertadas e estranhas. Um loiro com jeito de nerd, um negro de moicano branco, um menino de cabelo rosa e o quarto com as madeixas lilases. Um outro de cabelos verdes saía do banheiro, coçando o nariz, indo de encontro a eles.

Banheiro. Kanon precisava mijar. Mas isso significava passar por aqueles afetados, que estavam entre ele e o toalete. Tirou algumas notas da gorda carteira, chamando pelo barman, pagando pela rodada consumida até o momento.

— Escuta. Isso aqui é um bar de puto?

— Como que o senhor disse? — O velho careca o olhava atravessado, já colocando a mão sobre o revólver que deixava pronto pro caso de brigas. Chapeludos quase sempre puxavam briga e sua velha Beretta era eficiente em acalmar os ânimos.

— Isso aí. Bar de puto. Tem um grupo de afetados ali. Quero saber se vem mulher nessa bodega ou só viadinho universitário.

Antes que o dono do estabelecimento pudesse responder, um grupo de líderes de torcida atravessou a porta, indo pra uma mesa próxima à janela. O velhote levantou uma sobrancelha e Kanon respondeu com um toque na aba do chapéu. Ao passar pelo grupo dos garotos, percebeu pelo sotaque que eles também não eram americanos. O garoto de cabelos verdes vestia uma calça estupidamente justa, com alguns cintos por cima de enfeite (já que a peça de roupa nunca escorregaria de tão apertada) e acabou dando um passo pra trás, procurando a melhor posição para sua tacada justamente quando o grego passava, esbarrando nele.

— Olha por onde anda, boneca.

O menino se desculparia, mas ficou irritado ao ser chamado assim, se virando e peitando o homem que era algumas vezes maior do que ele. Kanon não se intimidou, tampouco. Permanecia ali, sério, imóvel. Analisou o rosto do moço, que permanecia com o olho esquerdo fechado, tinha uma cicatriz enorme passando por aquele lado da face e transbordava ódio por seu olho bom. O de cabelo rosa o puxou para si e o negro deu um passo à frente.

— Não dá bola, Izzy. É só um jeca. Sua vez de jogar.

Mesmo puxado, Isaak ainda encarava o caipira, que cuspiu no chão, ajeitou o chapelão e foi ao toalete.

Os amigos de Izzy tentaram distraí-lo. Isaak era um cara na dele...até ser provocado. Nunca deixaria um desaforo passar sem revanche. Foi dessa maneira que perdera o olho, em uma briga de rua, quando tinha apenas 16 anos. Apesar disso, fez um estrago muito pior no filho da mãe que brigou sujo, puxando um canivete enquanto Izzy lutava de mãos limpas. Aprendera a lição: tinha sempre uma faca escondida em sua bota para não ser pego desprevenido novamente.

A não ser Bian, o almofadinha loiro, nenhum deles perderia a oportunidade de uma boa briga de bar. Porém, ali tinham que se comportar. Eram estudantes convidados para um projeto de intercâmbio e uma detenção poderia comprometer os vistos deles, mandá-los de volta para casa e, quiçá, complicar suas vidas nas universidades de origem. Crisaor, o rapaz do moicano, Io, o menino de cabelo rosa e Sorento, o dos fios roxos, haviam conhecido Isaak e Bian no começo do curso, criando uma amizade por serem os poucos estrangeiros qualificados para aquela pesquisa que estudava as profundezas marinhas, contando com um time grande de biólogos, químicos, físicos e matemáticos. Gostavam do mesmo tipo de música, hobbies e tudo mais. Havia mais um colega: Kasa, o português. Mas este quase nunca saía com eles. Era cadeirante e acessibilidade não era algo com que as pessoas se preocupavam naquela época.

Bian, apesar da aparência, compartilhava desses gostos com os amigos que decidiram pintar os cabelos juntos, cada um de uma cor, aproveitando a vida na América da maneira mais clichê o possível para jovens na metade da década de 80: experimentando todas as drogas em que conseguissem por suas mãos, gastando o dinheiro que os pais mandavam em noitadas e indo a todos os shows das grandes bandas que começavam a surgir no país, adotando o estilo deles, com um destaque especial para Mötley Crüe, Skid Row e Guns n'Roses. Apesar de toda a farra, o talento deles era excepcional e não reduzia seus ótimos desempenhos. Não desperdiçariam a oportunidade que viviam por desleixo. Isaak, mais do que os outros, adorava esfregar na cara de seu pai que conseguia conciliar tudo o que tinha vontade de fazer.

Kanon saiu do banheiro quieto, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar do estudante de cabelos verdes, que passava giz na ponta do taco. O grego deixou pra lá. Perder tempo com um viadinho não era o que queria ali. Foi direto para a mesa das garotas, se oferecendo para pagar uma rodada da bebida que elas quisessem.

— Se manca, tio. Ninguém aqui quer brincar de rodeio com um boi velho.

— E se eu fosse gastar meu dinheiro com puta, pelo menos ia atrás de uma gostosa. Só estava fazendo uma gentileza pra essa mesa de encalhadas.

Puxou as calças pra cima, deixando o volume nelas mais evidente e saiu dali, ouvindo as risadas às suas costas. O mundo estava mudando e ele tinha ficado acomodado demais para acompanhar a juventude. Voltou para a banqueta do bar e começou a beber uísque. Jogou o chapéu no balcão, revelando seu rosto bonito, apesar de começar a exibir algumas rugas, recebendo algumas olhadas e gracinhas, mas mulher nenhuma que o provocava era do jeito que ele gostava.

Com as horas passando e o povo ali cada vez mais bêbado, alguém teve a ideia de animar o ambiente com música. O dono não viu mal nenhum nisso, eventualmente fazia as noites dançantes, que lhe rendiam um ótimo lucro, ligando o jukebox. Após algumas baladas, os meninos estrangeiros compraram uma quantidade absurda de fichas e Sorento foi o DJ da noite. O resto do público não se desagradou das escolhas do garoto, a não ser por Kanon, que ficava cada vez mais frustrado ali. Uma menina sardenta o tirou para dançar, mas ele desanimou ao ouvir uma das garotas que tinha o dispensado gritando "Bate as botas, caubói". Bêbado demais para procurar outro lugar, ficou sentado ali, disfarçando sua infelicidade com Jack Daniel's.

— Pelo menos não sou um estivador. — repetia para si mesmo, baixinho, antes de cada gole.

Atingiu o ponto crítico, levantando do bar e cambaleando até a saída. Virou para o bequinho ao lado do prédio para mijar mais uma vez, incapacitado de atravessar o salão para chegar até o banheiro, era mais fácil se aliviar na rua. Quando fechou a bragueta, Isaak saía do bar, acendendo um cigarro, distraído. Estava bem alterado por toda a cocaína consumida naquela noite, regada a qualquer destilado que lhe oferecessem e queria um pouco de ar fresco. Porém, o chapeludo saía de trás da parede e o encarava, sem nem lembrar direito que já tinham se trombado anteriormente.

— O caubói perdeu alguma coisa aqui?

Kanon deu algumas tropeçadas, parando mais perto de Izzy, observando bem seu rosto. Tentou levar uma mão à cicatriz do garoto, mas foi empurrado, caindo sentado. O ódio no olhar do menino era intimidante. O grego recordou de sua adolescência. Também tinha raiva. Era pobre, um fodido na vida. Não tinha instrução para virar coisa alguma, sendo aceito na Marinha por seu porte. Seu tamanho, força, rosto bonito e talento para o trambique sempre salvavam sua pele e garantiram que tivesse pelo menos algo pra comer. Logo que foi dispensado de seu serviço, para sua sorte e também seu azar, conheceu Thetis. A raiva foi virando comodismo e agora ele se via como a piada que era e que há tanto tempo tentava ignorar, mas que mais frequentemente era jogada na sua cara.

— Vai ficar aí sentado olhando pra boneca? Cuidado com o que você deseja, caubói. Um velho que nem você não dá conta de mim.

Há quem classifique as pessoas como os que fazem e os que assistem. Isaak era o tipo que fazia. Kanon não era nenhum dos dois, ele apenas se aproveitava. O álcool e o deboche por que passara, no entanto, o dizia para ser do tipo que faz, uma vez na vida. Ele se levantou e empurrou o menino contra a parede.

— Experimenta então.

Ahh, Isaak queria experimentar desde o episódio da topada, mas não era bem o que Kanon tinha em mente quando o provocou. O grego levou foi um belo de um soco na cara,

— Não aguenta nem o tapinha de uma boneca, caubói frouxo? Caipira de merda.

Dessa vez o caolho foi quem cuspiu no chão, mas prestes a sair dali, percebeu o estado em que o chapeludo se encontrava. Não tinha exatamente pena, mas não era tão covarde a ponto de bater em um bêbado. O juntou do chão, observando a marca do anel que, obviamente, não estava em seu dedo.

— Onde você mora? Quer que eu te ponha num táxi? Que piada, essa indumentária toda pra passar vergonha caindo no chão.

— Deixa que eu vou. — Kanon tentou pegar as chaves da camionete em seu bolso, mas acabou as derrubando no chão.

— Você obviamente não mora nessa cidade, caipira. — Isaak juntou o molho de chaves e, por sorte, só havia um Ford estacionado ali. — Ótimo. Nunca andei num desses.

Izzy ajudou o grego a andar até o automóvel, o jogando no banco do carona, puxando a carteira de seu bolso, Cartões de crédito, cheques, bastante dinheiro em espécie. Perfeito. Kanon adormeceu ali mesmo e o garoto aproveitou para torrar os dólares sugados da família Solo no traficante de confiança — se é que algum traficante possa ser considerado de confiança0. Dirigiu por algumas horas, gastando quase toda a gasolina que tinha e parou em um motel de beira de estrada, nos limites da cidade, quando Kanon dava indícios de começar a despertar.

Tinha apenas uma vaga disponível no motel. Izzy fez o check-in usando um dos cartões de Kanon, no nome do grego, voltando para o veículo e indicando o quarto. Como não era uma pessoa de todo ruim, pegou um pouco de gelo na máquina do corredor, para ajudar a reduzir o inchaço provocado pelo soco que tinha dado na cara do outro. Este, por sua vez, estava bem acordado pela dor de cabeça. A soneca durante a viagem que ele nunca saberá que fez e a cefaléia foram mais provocados pelo murro que tinha levado misturado com a música alta e o constante lembrete da vida de merda que tinha do que pela bebida. Estava lúcido, porém, cansado.

O rapaz de cabelo verde entrou no quarto, jogou sua jaqueta de couro no chão, tirou sua camiseta, a usando para fazer uma trouxa com o gelo e a alcançou para o grego, que aceitou de bom grado. O estudante jogou a carteira depenada ao lado do aspirante a fazendeiro, sentou-se do outro lado da cama, fazendo algumas carreiras de pó sobre um espelhinho de bolso que carregava consigo para este fim. Enquanto cheirava, notou os olhares do outro sobre seu corpo.

— Você não aguenta, tio.

Kanon atirou o gelo longe, segurando Isaak pelo pulso. O caolho pode ver que, apesar de cafona, ele era bonito. Tinha os olhos em um tom de esmeralda, os cabelos loiros rebeldes se encaixavam perfeitamente àquela face. Ainda bem que o chapelão encontrava-se dentro da F-150. Não conseguiria olhar para o tiozinho da mesma maneira se ainda estivesse carregando aquela porcaria. Sacudiu a mão, livrando-se dele e fazendo mais algumas carreiras sobre o espelho. Passou a nota de 20 marcos finlandeses da sorte junto com o pó para Kanon, que aceitou, embora não tivesse o hábito de se drogar. Quando terminou com as carreiras servidas, tirou sua camisa e olhou sério para Isaak.

— Experimenta.

Nem a prostituta mais cara que Kanon lembrava de ter pago o fizera sentir-se vivo como naquela noite. Nos primeiros de anos de casado teve todas as mulheres que quis, sem contar as que aceitavam pagamento em troca de seus serviços. Ainda tinha seu charme de marinheiro estrangeiro. Sua tentativa de camuflar-se como americano acompanhava sua decadência. Quanto mais yankee parecia, menos desejado, cobiçado, atrativo era. Mas o garoto de um olho só, com seus 22 anos recém feitos lhe proporcionava o melhor sexo que já tinha feito. Eventualmente algum carro passava por ali e iluminava o quarto com seus faróis, lembrando Kanon do olhar cheio de raiva que o garoto tinha.

Isaak estava coberto de razão. O tiozinho não aguentava o que a juventude e rebeldia dele tinham a oferecer. O grego virava o rosto na cama, tentando se concentrar nos palitinhos vermelhos que o rádio-relógio do motel mostrava, formando as horas. 5:48. Foi seu limite. Izzy ainda rebolava por cima dele quando sentiu o sêmem escorrendo. Não hesitou e deu outro murro na cara de Kanon.

— Caubói frouxo. Tenho pena da tua mulher, seu merda de marido, fugindo pra cidade e brincando de ser garoto. Não aguenta nem trepar direito.

Desmontou o loiro, o fazendo virar em quatro apoios. Este só obedecia. Já tinha sido humilhado demais naquela noite, não se importava com o que fosse feito com ele. 5:51, marcava o rádio-relógio, enquanto ele era invadido com violência por Isaak. Não sentia dor, mas se deleitava ao sentir a vontade que o outro tinha em fodê-lo.

Quando Kanon acordou já passava das 10 da manhã. Vestiu suas roupas de qualquer jeito, achou sua carteira ali por cima, seu maço de cigarro, e um isqueiro de abrir, que não era seu, com uma figura gravada, que anos depois foi descobrir ser um Kraken, um animal mitológico. Mas nem sinal de Isaak...ou das chaves de seu Ford. Teve que esperar até a polícia encontrar a camionete completamente sem gasolina, abandonada numa via. Izzy ainda andou bastante até chegar na casa que dividia com os amigos, mas tinha um chapéu de abas bem largas para protegê-lo do sol e andar com a jaqueta de couro sobre sua pele já não o incomodava há muito tempo.

-x-

Exatamente 12 anos se passaram desde aquela noite. Serafina, a primeira filha de Kanon e Thetis nascera às 5:52 daquele dia, enquanto seu pai gritava como uma atriz de filme barato ao ser comido por um garoto uns 13 anos mais jovem. E como ela a odiava. O grego era um merda como marido, como pai, como qualquer coisa que tentasse ser. O ódio pela filha era recíproco. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos de Isaak, que transbordavam uma fúria inimaginável. Mas naquele dia, ele tomou uma decisão. Levantou da cama, vestiu uma roupa simples, pegou mais um chapéu, dois maços de cigarros e seu isqueiro de Kraken bem carregado. Foi de carona até San Diego, na Califórnia, Sudoeste do país. Mesmo sendo um marido medíocre, deu à Thetis mais alguns filhos naqueles 12 anos e seu amor por eles a fez voltar à vida. Chegando à cidade, mais algumas caronas e estava no Porto.

Os funcionários o indicaram as direções para falar com um senhor bigodudo. Kanon tirou seu chapéu, o segurando contra o peito em sinal de respeito e perguntou:

— Precisam de estivador?


End file.
